Generally, an intercooler pipe includes an inlet pipe formed into an intercooler and an outlet pipe formed out from the intercooler and connects the intercooler and an engine throttle body to transfer air cooled in the intercooler to the engine throttle body. In particular, the intercooler pipe performs the channel function through which air is transferred, and non-combustion gas remaining after being combusted within an engine increases in temperature and pressure, which may be input to an engine combustion chamber using an intake manifold via the intercooler pipe at an inlet side.
However, the intercooler pipe according to the related art is a plastic intercooler pipe, which includes a clamp that fixes rubber hoses to both ends of an aluminum pipe that has a composite structure of rubber/aluminum and is made of thermoplastic ether ester elastomer (IEEE) to decrease a cost and a weight of the intercooler pipe, but may have low NVH performance when mounted within a vehicle and therefore may not be applied to a vehicle.